


Breathe Me

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drug Use, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, Implied/Referenced Period-Typical Homophobia, M/M, Shotgunning, fear of being outed, first gay experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: "So. You ever got high before, little spider?"





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Shotgunning

If there is only one thing Steve Harrington has started to hate after his many personal downfalls of the years 1983 and 1984, it's parties.

It doesn't make sense anymore. It's no longer fun to go somewhere to listen to loud music, drink way too much alcohol and maybe make out with some chick. No, actually it's exhausting and dumb and he could make a whole list of things he would rather do.

Right now, he would rather go trick-or-treating with the kids than dressing up for a stupid high school Halloween party. Sure, Dustin and his friends are old enough to go alone, but he knows that they all would've liked it if Steve had accompanied them.

Instead, he's now all dressed up in his Spiderman costume - it was Dustin's idea and pretty expensive, but Steve has always loved the spider and therefore the outfit is perfect - and waiting for Jonathan and Nancy who are going to pick him up for the party. Usually he would rather drive his own car, but out of their little group, Jonathan is the one who's the most responsible when it comes to alcohol. It's for the best to let him drive.

It has taken Nancy a lot of time to actually get Steve to join them. For weeks, she has asked him over and over again, not taking a no for an answer. She even started sending Jonathan, until Steve finally snapped and said yes. Now, as his two friends pick him up and they arrive at the party just a few minutes later, he's absolutely sure he made a mistake.

"Guys, no. I'm sorry but this isn't happening right now. I'm gonna go and meet the kids."

He scrambles to get his seat belt loose. He's just seen Tommy and Carol, him dressed in a cheap Luke Skywalker costume and her in an even cheaper, slutty version of Leia's slave-outfit, and where these two are, Billy Hargrove is right around the corner. He really doesn't need this clique and the confrontation they inevitably mean.

"Come on Steve. Please? It's just one party."

Steve stops and looks at Nancy with a pained expression. It's incredibly hard to tell her no. It's always been hard to tell her no, but since she's with Jonathan it has, funnily enough, just gotten harder. He's so glad they're still friends after everything that happened that he would, probably, do anything for her.

"They won't even recognize you with the mask.", Jonathan cuts in. Steve scoffs.

"True. But you two are pretty recognisable and it's not a big question who the third wheel might be, no matter if with or without a mask!"

Jonathan and Nancy share a look and Steve realizes that once again he's gone too far. It wasn't even his intention to bring this up. The topic is always there, of course it is, but they always try their best to ignore the fact that Steve is, indeed, kind of a third wheel.

Steve lets out a sigh and loosens his seat belt. "I'm sorry."

Nancy says something, but her ex-boyfriend is already out of the car.

Walking away from the loud music and the costumed people, Steve kicks a stone around, his jaw clenched. He's an idiot and he knows that. He has to finally give up on Nancy and let her be happy with Jonathan.

"You look pretty stressed, spiderman."

Steve almost jumps at the sudden noise. Looking around, he notices that he walked straight past someone leaning against one of the cars.

"Who are you that you care?", Steve responds with a mean bite. The last thing he needs right now is some random guy sticking his nose in his business.

"How about you call me your saviour?"

"How about you fuck off?"

Steve has enough. He's not in the mood anyway and that guy with his almost flirtatious behaviour is getting on his nerves, so he just shakes his head in disbelief and continues walking.

"Aren't you going to the party?", the guy calls after him. Steve sighs.

"Oh, there's a party going on?", he calls back in fake surprise. "If only I had someone to go there with."

Suddenly, the stranger grabs his arm and turns Steve around. Underneath his mask he raises a brow at the Zorro in front of him, who smiles a gorgeous smile.

"Well, I don't have a date either, so let me accompany you."

"I never talked about a date...", Steve mutters, a bit flustered. But he's curious now.

"What's your name, spiderling?"

Steve grins underneath his mask.

"A superhero wouldn't tell anyone his real name, would he? Who are you though?"

The stranger takes a step back to bow before him.

"I'm Zorro. To your service, little spider."

Steve can't help it. He's intrigued now.

"Want to grab a drink, Zorro?"

 

They end up on the terrace between drunk, but happy guests. It's loud and there's a mixture of smells in the air - mainly sweat, sweet perfume and smoke - but Steve and his companion don't mind. They've been talking for a while now about this and that, and they've had enough beers for Steve to feel a little tipsy. That's when Zorro suggests to find a little more quiet place.

Steve hesitates. He's made out with enough girls already to know what a suggestion like this means and while he thinks that his companion is really nice, he's not sure if he's ready to make out with a random guy he just met. For all he knows this could be someone he knows, or even worse, someone who knows who he is. He could be blackmailed with this, or he could get outed. That would be his total downfall.

"Devil got your tongue or something?"

"Cat.", Steve corrects him absently. "The saying is 'Cat got your tongue.'"

"Who the hell cares? You know what I mean. So? You want to or not?"

"I think... I mean... fuck."

Steve sighs.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this with a guy. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm into guys but -"

He stops. He's said it. Fuck.

But Zorro doesn't seem to care about Steve coming out to him by accident. He looks rather confused.

"Damn. I'm not trying to get in your pants dude. I mean, unless you'd want me to. I wanted to smoke a little more than just a cigarette if you know what I mean. That's all."

"Oh.", is everything that Steve says. He can't help but feel stupid. Holy hell, he thought that this guy wanted to make out with him and all he really wanted was to smoke some weed. That's pretty awkward.

"So? You're up for it?"

Zorro raises a brow underneath his mask, looking at Steve expectantly.

Steve - definietly not exactly a fan of weed, but not against smoking it either - nods after a moment of hesitation. Hell, they're at a party, they're having fun, some weed won't hurt then.

"Okay. Let's go."

Pushing through the partying crowd, they find a deserted bedroom on the first floor. Quickly, they slip inside and lock the door.

"So. You ever got high before, little spider?"

Steve shakes his head.

"To be honest, no. My friends are not really into stuff like this."

Zorro flops down on the bed, raising a brow under his mask while he takes a little box out of his cape.

"Stuff like this? The smoking pot part or the having fun at parties part in general?"

"Well... they're not exactly the party type of people. They go to a party once in a while, but they won't get drunk or take drugs or anything. It's pretty okay actually. I don't like parties anyway."

"Yet you're here with me.", Zorro smirks. Steve just shrugs.

"Shit happens."

"Shit happens right now. Come here, spiderling."

Zorro pats on the free space next to him and Steve sits down, eyeing the joint in the other's hand.

"You could just call me spiderman, you know?"

"I could call you by your name too, if you told me. Besides, judging from what I can see of you under the suit you're a fucking twink, there's no way I'm going to call you anything that has a 'man' in it."

Steve frowns underneath his mask.

"Wow. Can't decide if that's rude or a compliment."

"What about a rude compliment?", Zorro asks, while lighting the joint, "I think those fit me best."

He takes a drag while Steve's watching, and exhales the smoke with a satisfied sigh an moment later. Then he turns to Steve.

"Since you've never done this before, I have a suggestion. If you're up for it, that is. Ever heard of shotgunning?"

Steve shakes his head and Zorro smiles.

"It's a technique that a pro stoner and a newbie can use when sharing some shit. Basically, I take a drag and breathe in your mouth. Sharing it, y'know?"

"So you'd basically kiss me?"

His companion seems to notice the way Steve's voice turns almost a full pitch higher and laughs.

"Not unless you want me to, princess."

Hesitating, Steve bites his lip. The guy is rude and his nicknames almost a little annoying, but he'd be lying if he said he isn't attracted to him. While there's still the fear of being outed, he doesn't think that he's a threat. That guy is just like him. He's probably just as nervous, but has a better way of overplaying it.

"Okay. Let's do it.", he nods. Zorro smirks.

"I fear that you might have to take off the mask, Peter Parker."

Steve freezes. He hasn't thought about the mask. There's no way he can show his face, no matter how much or little he trusts this stranger. The whole city knows him, one way or another someone would find out that Steve Harrington smoked weed and eventually made out with a guy at a Halloween party.

When said guy suddenly leans over and grabs his mask to lift it, Steve almost jumps out of the bed. Zorro pulls back and puts his hands up.

"Geez cupcake, calm down. I won't unmask you. I have an idea. Now fucking relax, okay?"

The order is so surprisingly dominant that it leaves Steve stunned. Blinking with surprise in his eyes, he stays still while Zorro once again grabs his mask and lifts it - but only as far as he needs to to uncover Steve's lips.

"See? Your identity is safe."

Zorro grins.

"Now stay still."

He takes another drag from the joint and leans forward. Steve's heart jumps in his chest and he clenches his fists in his lap. For some reason he's so nervous he feels like he's going to throw up. Forcing the thought aside, he tries to calm his nerves and concentrate on his partner.

Zorro looks him in the eyes without any shyness. Steve notices that his eyes are a stunning blue - it's like looking at the ocean in the early morning hours. He has seen these eyes before, he's sure of that, but he can't quite pin down where.

And then, like they're synchronized, Steve breathes in when his partner breathes out.

The feeling is weird and for a long moment, Steve has to try his best not to cough as the smoke irritates his throat and his lungs. He must've made a funny face, because Zorro starts laughing.

"It gets better, princess. Don't worry."

Steve grimaces and his companion only laughs harder. Once he's calm again, Zorro places his free hand on Steve's cheek, who feels his face heat up as his heart starts racing again.

"I'll help you distract yourself."

He takes another drag and leans over to Steve once again. And this time, their lips meet.

It's surprisingly gentle at first. A soft touch, and then Zorro breathes out and Steve in. After a moment they part and Steve breathes out, but as soon as he breathes clean air again, his partner kisses him again. And it feels amazing.

He doesn't know for how long they keep kissing and sharing the joint, but he feels like he's floating. At some point, Zorro pushes him on his back to straddle his hips, and then locks their lips together to share another breath of smoke. They're both panting by now and when they lock eyes the next time, Steve can only stare on wonder at how dilated his partner's pupils are. For some reason it sends electricity through his body. It somehow reminds him of how Nancy looked when they had their first night together... but then again, still different. Whatever it is though, it's making him get hard and Zorro's weight on his crotch isn't helping.

Of course, with Steve only wearing a suit, Zorro quickly notices how the other teen is getting hard. He groans and grinds down on the other teen, and Steve can't hold back a moan, just to slap his hand over his mouth right after. Damn, he's at a freaking party with a high risk to get caught, in a bed that isn't his own, making out with a complete stranger, and he has nothing better to do than to moan like he's some little slut.

But his partner only looks at him in awe, like him moaning is the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, still panting.

"Do that again. You sound so freaking sexy like that."

Steve shakes his head, but in the same moment Zorro presses himself against him for a second time and another moan leaves Steve's lips. He hasn't been touched for months and the whole experience is making him nervous and arouses him at the same time. He's also pretty sure that the weed is somewhat helping.

Looking around, he finds that his partner has placed the last rest of the joint on the night table next to the bed. Grabbing it, he lights it again and takes a drag. It stings more than when he was getting shotgunned, but it's not that bad. Pulling his partner down, he's now the one to breathe into his mouth.

Once again, they lock lips, kissing each other just because it feels so, so wonderful. They're young, they're horny, why shouldn't they have fun? Just because they're high, or because they both have a dick? It's stupid. It's bullshit, like Nancy would say.

Nancy. Never before has Steve felt so distant from her. He feels like he might be able to finally let go. What they had is long over. And kissing someone else feels just as wonderful - if not even better.

Feeling brave, Steve slides his hands down his partner's sides. A strong, muscular body is hidden underneath the costume. It feels like this guy could just hold him down and have his way, but somehow Steve isn't afraid. Instead, he places his hands on the guy's hips and presses him down. A whine leaves his lips, and the masked man above him almost growls, starting to grind down on Steve's erection.

Steve's body is absolutely overstimulated. With the drugs in his system and the arousal clouding his mind, he's not able to last long, especially not when the guy takes one last drag and breathes the smoke between Steve's lips before kissing him again, wild and lustful, and with that Steve creams his pants.

When his partner feels his body twitch and shake underneath him, together with the way Steve moans against his lips, he too comes after some more hip rolls and grinding into Steve's crotch. While Steve almost hopes for a moan as he does, Zorro only groans deeply, but even that sounds sinful.

With the drugs in their system and the high of an orgasm still prominent, they need some time until Zorro call roll to his side and let Steve sit up, who's still breathing hard.

Turning, Steve notices that his partner is staring at him and blinks.

"What?"

Zorro smiles his incredibly attractive smile.

"You're beautiful even with that stupid mask on. Do you think you'd show me your face if I asked nicely and returned the favour?"

Gently, he cups Steve's cheek.

Steve bites his lower lip. He knows that this is dangerous. No matter what they just did, laying down his disguise could lead to him being outed to the wrong people and in a time like this, that's basically suicide.

But at the same time, he wants to know who he just had his first gay experience with. Maybe it doesn't even have to stay some party flirt. Maybe this could lead to a friendship with another closeted gay in this hellhole of a town. Maybe even more.

Taking a shaking breath, he nods.

"Okay. But you take it off first."

Ocean blue eyes meet chocolate brown ones, and after a moment, Zorro nods.

"Alright. Just don't faint on me."

He winks, and Steve scoffs. But then, when his partner takes off his mask and lifts his hat to reveal some curly, dirty blond locks, Steve feels how his heart skips a beat. Suddenly, he's not able to breathe properly anymore.

"Is this some kind of joke?", he croaks out, not sure if he's going to be able to keep himself together. He feels like throwing up and crying at the same time. Not because of who is sitting there in front of him, but more of shame, humiliation and mostly fear of what it means.

It's suddenly all so obvious. The rude behaviour, those damn beautiful eyes, the voice - all of it should've rang Steve's alarm bells. And now it's too late.

"What?"

Billy seems to be torn between confusion and sudden anger at Steve's reaction. But then, his expression darkens and Steve feels the urge to flee before things can escalate.

"You know me, don't you.", the blond breathes out and clenches his fists. "It's your turn. Take off that mask."

Steve shakes his head and shifts away from Billy.

"You don't want me to. Believe me. I gotta go."

He turns, wants to leave, but Billy grabs his wrist and holds him in place. His grip hurts and Steve winces, gritting his teeth.

"Take off the fucking mask before I make you."

Billy's voice is surprisingly calm, but Steve feels his anger. He shakes his head.

"Let me go. It's for the best Hargrove, believe me. Please."

He hates how his voice is shaking. Everything has just turned into the completely wrong direction and Steve honestly wants to cry.

When Billy pulls him back down on the bed, Steve lets him. His wrist hurts and he's intelligent - and experienced - enough to know that, in a physical fight, he can't compete against Billy. Not without help at least.

Somehow, giving in seems to be the right decision. Steve feels how the anger that is radiating from Billy lessens.

"Good decision. Now take off the mask."

Steve hesitates again, but the stern look Billy gives him makes it clear that he'll not get away without revealing himself. He sighs.

Billy watches intently as Steve carefully rolls up his mask and then puts it aside. His expression doesn't change the slightest when Steve finally looks up at him. Once again, blue eyes meet brown ones.

And then, Billy just gets up from the bed and puts on his disguise again. Without a word, he walks to the door and unlocks it. Then, he hesitates. Turning, he looks like he wants to say something to Steve, and judging by his troubled expression, it's nothing hateful. Then, he sighs.

"Tell no one. We're both in this, okay?"

Steve nods and Billy relaxes a little.

"Good. Now put on that disguise again."

Billy waits until Steve has his mask on again, his hand already on the door handle. He hesitates again, his jaw clenching.

"Don't get too cocky about it, little spider, but you're a pretty good kisser."

And with that, he's gone, the door falling shut behind him, leaving a stunned and conflicted Steve behind.


End file.
